Mega Cat 7: SSN-001 Awaken
by Mega DMX
Summary: Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown are free from their prison, thanks to her new Robot Masters and her new right hand robot. Mega Cat and his brothers must find and stop them but they won't be doing it alone as their new allies name Vibe and Overbyte will help on their mission.
1. Chapter 1: Two Days Later

_**Author: Now that Mega Cat 6 is done, now we will move on to Mega Cat 7.**_

_**Chapter 1: Two Days Later**_

**Simian's Fortress**

00:00:00:05

00:00:00:04

00:00:00:03

00:00:00:02

00:00:00:01

00:00:00:00

"**Programing Complete!"**

The capsule door slowly open, the shadowy figure step out of the capsule and went to the next capsule to wake his partner up.

"It is time my friend. Wake the others up." He obeyed and woken four of Simian's Robot Masters.

"We all know what we supposed to do right?"

*Everyone nod*

"Then let's go."

**Watterson Labs**

Gumball was sleeping in his bed until he heard an explosion. It was the crack of Dawn yet the air fills with sounds of chaos. He rose from his bed and looked out of the window; buildings were in flames, the police force and Lancer were shooting the rampaging robots and people were running for their lives. He raced into the living room where he found Richard, Anais, Darwin and Dante.

"What the heck is going on?"

"It's seem that Simian's bots are in reserve." Anais answered. "They're attacking the cities and mom is out there."

"What!? Oh no, we got to get to the city quick! Come on guys!" Gumball and Dante transformed into Mega Cat and Mega-Dan. Mega Cat suddenly realized that he didn't have his helmet and turn to fetch it when Richard stopped him.

"I have a helmet for you right here." He was holding out a Finn's hat. Mega Cat glanced at it before giving his dad the look. "I guess not…personally I like your old helmet better."

Richard gave Mega Cat a proper helmet. He put it on and headed outside with his brothers. Darwin converted into jet mode and Mega-Dan equipped a hover board; they sailed over the city and spotted Lancer being surrounded by Simian's bots. They swooped and help out Lancer destroy all of Simian's robots.

"Thanks guys. If you haven't shown up I would have been Simian's bots punching bag."

"It's our pleasure. Go help out the police, well take care the ones upper head."

"You got it." Lancer ran downward to join with the police force while the others fly upwards. They already knew that Simian's bot are breaking out Dr. Simian, so they rush to the prison island to prevent her break out but they were too late as a massive explosion thrown them backwards. The dust and smoke prevent them to see any details but they were able to make out five odd shaped figures, two of which were floating. As the smoke cleared the four figures disappeared and the form of Dr. Simian in her flying saucer along with her lover name Dr. Brown who also inside her flying saucer.

"Did you honestly think it was over? I knew that you captured me one day so I created a few robots just for this purpose. If they don't receive my signal within six months they will be awaken from their slumber and scour the Earth until I was found."

"Good for you two but were not letting you escape!"

"I think you will once you turn around and discover that you have other things to worry about."

Mega Cat, Mega-Dan and Darwin turned and discovered an awful sight; the unconscious Dr. Watterson had been strapped to the arm on a massive steam roller with a head.

"MUHAHAHA! Have fun Mega-twats! And with that Dr. Simian closed the hatch of the saucer and flew away.

"What are we going? If we destroy him then Dr. Watterson will get hurt or worse!"

Mad Roller opened his mouth and Darwin just barely pulled them out of the path of a jet of flame. Mega Cat and Mega-Dan fired a few shots at the head but the Mad Roller swerved putting Dr. Watterson in their line of fire. They circled around and came in close trying release their creator but the Roller turned his head and the brothers had jumped away to lure their aim elsewhere. They landed on the ground and found themselves directly in the path of the giant roller.

Suddenly a flash of purple light caused the Mad Roller's head to explode and the whole robot shut down. The brothers looked up to see a black and gray robot that looks like a Canis Lupus standing on top of Mad Roller. Next to him stood is a shark with legs who is the same height as Darwin.

The Robot jumped down and said. "I can't believe that you've defeated Dr. Simian over and over again with skills like that."

"Uh…thanks…whoever you are?"

"My name is Tyler but you can call me Vibe and this my brother Oscar but he pervert as Overbyte. You'd probably better cut him down."

"Oh right!" Mega Cat released Dr. Watterson who began waking up. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I think so. What happen? I was out buying some new supplies for my latest project and then everything went black."

Vibe explained "You were captured by Dr. Simian's SSN-001 as she escaped. But you're safe now."

"SSN-001?"

"Special Simian Number 1, we integrate one of Simian's bots and he mentions Simian's new ultimate robot will soon bring anarchy and chaos to Elmore."

"Well were not going to let that happen. Let's head back home so we located Simian and her Robot Masters."

"You do that, were going to stay and help out the police."

"Okay."

"Oh and a Mega Cat, you considerable skill but you need to become much stronger. See you soon." He nodded to Mega Cat and teleported away, quickly followed by his brother.

Dr. Watterson sighed and said "I never imagined that Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown would break out of prison."

"Yeah I thought this mess was finally over. But I'm going to get stronger like Vibe said and I'm going to them once again."

**Vibe and Overbyte owned by my brother Master DA**

**Mega-Dan owned Dante Watterson/Gregory98**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Capcom**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty and The Beasts

_**Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beasts**_

As soon they arrived home they began looking for Simian, Brown and Simian's bots. But unfortunately, no leads planned out for the first several days.

"By the time I get there the robot was already gone."

Dr. Watterson looked up her work bench and said. "At least they didn't cause any major damage yet."

"What are you working mom?" Mega Cat asked

"You know the supplies that I just bought. Well the supplies I used is to make a new armor for you, I call it Armor Exe."

"Wow what does it do?"

"This armor can enhance your speed, your strength, your agility and it will increase your charge shot in a full blast." Dr. Watterson explain.

"That sounds awesome!"

Dr. Watterson smiled and continued. "Unfortunately, it's not complete there some few bugs I have to take care of and plus I only manage to create one because I'm in a tight schedule, I've got eight more projects to do."

"It's cool mom besides I have all the power I need right here." Mega-Dan said holding his buster.

Richard entered the room and said. "I've found one! One of the Robot Masters is located at a Beauty School."

"Excellent work dear." Richard beamed at the praise from his wife as Dr. Watterson continued. "We'll teleport Gumball and the others in as close as possible like usual and hopefully that you'll past her defenses if you're ready."

"We are! God, I'm getting really sick of Dr. Simian's and her creations always disturbing our peaceful lives."

"In that case, let's go."

"Hold up guys!" Chozo rush in the room. "You can't go fighting the Robot Masters without these." Said Chozo handing them an E-Tank.

"Oh right." Everyone drink their E-Tanks until their fully energies. "Thanks Chozo, now let's go."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Elmore's Beauty School…**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

The brothers landed outside of the school. They bust in and see female robots carrying a flammable hair dryer, deadly scissors and combs, and Toxic hair spray. The female robot charge and started attacking, Mega-Dan equipped his Two-Tail Blades and started fight the robots that are holding scissors and combs, Mega Cat is taking care of the robot with a flammable a hair dryer, and Darwin is handling the Robot that holds a toxic hair spray but the robot decided to put it away and equipped her makeup cannon, she tackle Darwin and blast him in the face.

"AHH! My cute face! Darwin found a mirror and look at his reflection. "Oh wait never mind it's still there. Wow I'm not just cute…I'm Gorgeous hey do you do Mascara?"

Suddenly the robot went on the ground dead when Mega-Dan throws a blade at her back.

"Hey!"

"Hey what! We're here to take down the Robot Master not getting your face painted."

"Uh it's called a makeup not face painted, you should try sometimes."

"And make me look like one of the Wilson's. No thank you."

They continuing fighting the female robots until their finally destroyed. They proceeded forward with their buster extended until they were halted when they heard screaming. They rush through the hall and stop at the room when they see hostages that are soon going to be electrocute by one of the female robot. Mega-Dan quickly throws a blade and killed that robot. Mega Cat and Darwin untied all the hostages.

"You're save now."

"Thanks guys, we would have been fired you haven't shown up."

"Do you know where the Robot Master is at?"

"Yeah she's at the center on the second floor."

"Okay you guys head to the doors and call the police. We'll take care of her."

Everyone left the room and headed through the front doors. The brothers continue running until the reach an elevator. They got in and they reach to the second floor where more female robots are ready to give them a bad makeover. They easily shoot all the robots until they reach to the Robot Master's sector.

"Hello boys. I was wondering when you'll show up."

The speaker was a female humanoid robot that wears a pink dress and have long ponytails.

"Let me guess you guys are here to take a dip in our bubble bath ooooor you're here for a "Cleansing." She said in a sexy tune.

"Ah no were not here for that miss…

"Millie."

"Millie we're not here for that…we're here for you. So let's skip the talking and let's fight."

"Okay okay we'll fight." Milli got up from her sit. "I like men who's impatient." Millie used her ponytails and grabbed the chairs and throws it at them. They dodge it and shoot at Millie but she dodge it and used her ponytails to grab them but missed them. Millie keeps using her ponytails until she finally grabbed them.

"Hey do you guys have a thing for electricity." She began electrocute them making them scream in agony.

"Guess not." Millie said continue electrifying them. Mega-Dan struggle to get his arm free. When he got his left arm free, he throws his at her left leg. She felt the pain as she kneel down. She accidently let go of them and as they land on the ground they begin charging their buster and blasted her until she collapse.

"That was easy." Mega Cat and Mega-Dan walked up to her and copy her _**Electric Wire**_. As they finish copy her power, they went on the next Robot Master's location.

**Millie owned by me**

**Mega-Dan owned Dante Watterson/Gregory98**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	3. Chapter 3: Super Shape

_**Chapter 3: Super Shape**_

**Inside the Train Station…**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Where could this Robot Master be?" Mega Cat said question himself

"Maybe he's in that train that looks a wooden shape toy." They hide behind one the cargo and sees several cargo hooks loading heavy boxes, inside there highly advanced weapons that are being boarded. Mega Cat look and sees a blue humanoid male robot that looks like the perversely Robot Master named Millie, he wears the same helmet as Mega Cat but with no cat ears standing on the roof of the train, yelling orders at the subordinate railroader model controlling the station.

"Move faster, you idiots!" The blue robot was screaming, pumping his fist. "Time is everything to us! Dr. Simian needs this as fast as possible!" Narrowing his eyes, Mega Cat contemplated his course of action. There was no way he would get close enough for a fight without being spotted…so instead, he simply loosed a single charged shot. Unfortunately, as he did, the blue robot turned around. His eyes went wide, and he ran out of the way of the shot.

"Mega Cat! And he brought his brothers with him! Get him!" Hatches in the walls of the station opened, disgorging flying triangles that have faces with racks of bombs hanging from their undersides. Mega Cat and his brothers were forced to shift their attention to them, dancing around and firing madly while avoiding the bombings while the blue robot bellowed to start the shape train right away. By the time he had finished, the train was already moving. Looking around frantically, they spotted a ladder hanging off the side of one the rear cars. Suddenly, more triangles came and fired pellets.

"Gumball! Go after the Robot Master, we'll handle these things!"

"I can't leave you guys alone."

"Don't worry we'll catch up with you when we're done now go!"

Mega Cat ran as fast as he could until he made a desperate jump and grabbed hold, then climbed up to the roof.

"Phew… that was close." Mega Cat muttered. "All right then… the Robot Master will be at the front of the train, of course. Time to get moving." It wasn't long before he deployed robots to stop him; robots made out of colorful shapes throwing circles that turns into metal blades at Mega Cat. Mega Cat ducked, equipped his buster, and fired on the robots while still on the ground. He got back on his feet and press on. Each railroad car he went are full of the robots that are made out of shape, he easily destroyed them and went on to the next car and the next and the next until he reach the final car where the robot master is at.

"Mega Cat."

"That's my name…now stop this train Robot Master."

"I have a name you know…its Geo."

"Right…Alright Geo stop this train and surrender yourself!"

"No way, I have to deliver these to Dr. Simian as soon as possible. I will not let you ruined my Big Score." Geo pull out his hand and creates two red circles that formed into metal blades. He's feet turn into roller skates and he started skating around the sector throwing Metal blades. Mega Cat dodge them and began firing his buster but he miss. Geo equipped his buster and fired a big square at him. Mega Cat step to the side and the big square hit the wall but what he didn't know is that when the square hit the wall, it breaks into little square, it bounces of the wall and into Mega Cat's back.

"UGH! That hurts!"

"And now we finish this." Geo pull out a triangle out of his back. The triangle morphed into a Katana Sword. "This is for my sister that you just beaten."

"Wait…Millie, the girl that me and brothers just fought…is your sister?"

"Yes and now I'm going to make you pay." Geo raised his sword and begin skating towards Mega Cat. Mega Cat keeps on dodging as Geo swings his sword at him. Geo swish and slash his sword on him but he keep on missing until they were separated.

"Not bad, but you're still no match for me!" Geo skates in a full speed, Mega Cat equipped his _**Electric Wire**_ to trip Geo. When Geo fell, Mega Cat wrapped him around and electrocute him.

"I can't believe it. Try to Avenged my sister and getting my big score just went down the drainer." Geo said passing out. Mega Cat walked up to him and copy his _**Super Shape**_. He rush to the train engine and see a Sniper Kat operating the train. Mega Cat aimed his buster at the Sniper Kat.

"Unless you don't want your head to be blown up. I suggestion you make this train go reverse."

Frightening, Sniper Kat did what exactly what Mega Cat told him. The train stop and it went backwards. The train went all the way back to the first station where Mega-Dan and Darwin are waiting.

"Uh…what happen "We'll catch up with you when were done."

"Sorry bro, we were having a chat with Vibe and Overbyte."

"Vibe and Overbyte? They were here?"

"Yeah, they show up when we we're in a pickle, I'm so glad they show up."

"Are they still here?"

"Nah they left after we have a conversation."

"What kind of conversation?"

"Sorry bro it's personal."

"Whatever…anyway I've defeated the Robot Master and I've contacted the police they'll be here any minute so let's head to the next Robot Master's sector.

"Right!"

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

With everybody gone and the Robot Master defeated, the Sniper Kat got out of the train and make a run for it.

**Geo owned by me**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	4. Chapter 4: I Got The Bombs

_**Chapter 4: I got the bombs **_

**Eastern Excavation Site **

A Sniper Kat rush in to the Robot Master's sector and told him that Mega Cat and the others are coming.

"Hmm? So they're here huh. Thank you henchman. Return to your regular show functions."

"Yes sir."

**Meanwhile…**

Mega Cat and his brothers are having a shootout with the Sniper Kats. One of the Sniper Kats stop shooting and throws a grenade at them.

"Grenade!"

Everyone took cover as the grenade explode. They got out of cover and finish of the rest of the Sniper Kats. They proceed on, while running they shoot those tiny helicopters that were carrying bombs.

"FOR BOMB GUY!"

Everyone charge towards them. All the robot's throws a cartoony looking bombs. Mega Cat equipped his _**Super Shape **_and throws a bunch of circle blades to slices all the bombs in half. After the bombs exploded, a Sniper Kat is caring a Rocket Launcher, he launch his missile but Mega Cat kicked the missile as it locked on the robots.

"Crap! Run away!"

They try to make a run for it but it was late they all get hit by a missile. Now they're defeated, they continue on until they reach to the Robot Master's sector.

"So you must be the Bomb Guy."

"I have been given by many names…some call me bomb head and others call me Bomb Man or Bomberman, but the one name my mistress call me which is my favorite…is Mickey Bomba.

"Oh so your last name is Italian for bomb nice…well then Mickey you probably know why are we here."

"Yes but we all know I won't surrender without a fight."

"Fine by me let's do this."

Mickey pull out two bombs that looks like bowling balls and throws it at them. Mega Cat quickly equipped his _**Super Shape**_ and throws his Circle blades and cut the bombs in half exploded at their sides. Mickey jumps in the air and throws more bombs, Mega Cat then creates a square and bounce the bombs back to Mickey.

***BOOM***

Mickey got hit by his bombs and plummet to the ground. "I should have seen that one coming." Mickey said blacking out.

"Yeah you should have." Mega Cat rush to Mickey and copy his _**Hyper Bomb.**_

"I gotta say that was the easiest boss fight we have ever had. Come on let's head to the next one."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

When the Watterson teleported to the next location, SSN-001 enter the Robot Master's sector and see the Robot Master has been defeated.

"Very impressive Mega Cat only one more Robot Master to go until you face me. I'll be waiting for you in the fortress but you better not disappoint me."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Miracle Star

_**Chapter 5: Miracle Star**_

**Chinatown **

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

As they arrived, everyone is running in panic. Flying cannons that are called Cannopelllers and killer Pandas are causing the people to run for their lives. The brothers enter and blasted the Cannopellers that were launching large balls. The killer pandas fires black ball shots on the civilians, Mega Cat and the others shoot the panda bots. More Cannopellers and Killer Panda are attacking the people, Mega Cat and Mega-Dan quickly destroy the Killer Panda while Darwin fly into the air and blasted the rest of Cannopellers. They reach to next area in Chinatown and spotted Vibe and Overbyte fighting a Robotic Chinese Dragon.

"Vibe! Overbyte!" Mega Cat yelled calling out their name.

"Hey Mega Cat glad you show up help us take down this beast!"

"Will do!" They join in the battle to help their new friends on fighting the dragon. The dragon breathes fire on them, everyone dodge it and fired on the dragon's head multiple times until it explode.

"Thanks guys if you're looking for the Robot Master he's inside Miracle Star's Milk Factory." Vibe said pointing the factory behind them.

"Thanks Vibe let's go."

"You guys go we're going to stay and help around here." Vibe said

"Okay will contact you for back up." The brothers went inside the factory and Vibe and Overbyte stayed and left the area. On the top of the building, Proto Cat was standing in distance watching Vibe and Overbyte.

**The Milk Factory**

Sniper Kats began firing on the brothers but they took cover and fire on the Sniper Kats until they were blown to bits. They continue on and jump one of the conveyer belts, they reach to the end and jump on the other. One of Sniper Kat hold on to Miracle Star's milk can, he open it and toss it on the conveyer belt, it started to melt through. Mega Cat, Darwin and Mega-Dan quickly ran to the platform just before conveyer belt melted. They reach to the platform and pounded the Sniper Kat while the conveyer belt fall apart. They continue on until they reach the Robot Master's sector.

"啊米加貓和兄弟姐妹歡迎我苗樂邢這是我的新家."_(_Ahh_ Mega Cat and siblings welcome I'm Miao Le Xing and this my new home.)_

"Huh?"

"我說，我的名字是苗樂邢，這是我的新家_."(__I__ said my name is Miao Le Xing and this is my new home.)_

"Huh?"

"我說...哦，等待...我傻，他們不理解我，因為我說中國人。好吧，我好讓我的舉動. _(I said...oh wait...silly me they don't understand me because I speak Chinese. Well I better make my move.)_

Miao Le Xing's horns grow big and begin to charge. They got out of the way when Miao got stuck on the wall.

"Phhhhahahahaha!" They laughed and pointed at the Robot Master.

"別笑，這是不好笑...天哪，這是尷尬將你們幫我個忙。(_Stop laughing this isn't funny...oh man this is embarrassing would you guys give me a hand.)_

"I don't know what you said but let's give him a hand." Mega Cat equipped his _**Hyper Bomb**_ and toss it next to Miao.

***BOOM***

When the smoke clear, Miao was already defeated. Mega Cat then copy his _**Charge Slide.**_ "That's two Robot Master's that were defeated easily something tells me that Dr. Simian is losing her touch." Mega-Dan questioned.

"Probably come on let's head back home."

_**BWOO-WIP**_

_**Author: Miracle Star is a Chinese Milk commercial that is also a bootleg of The Amazing World of Gumball.**_

**Vibe and Overbyte owned by Master DA**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	6. Chapter 6: The Robot Museum

_**Chapter 6: The Robot Museum**_

**Watterson's Lab**

_**BWOO-WIP**_

"Welcome home boys!" Dr. Watterson greeted them and hugs them.

"Hey mom we've defeated all the Robot Master's." Mega Cat said.

"That's great."

"We could have done it without Vibe's help."

"Vibe?"

"Yeah he just show up out of nowhere and started helping us. We don't know where he comes from or why but we're just glad that he on our side."

"Well that's to hear, we sure do need some more allies if we're going to fight Simian's army."

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

"What's this?" Dr. Watterson look at the monitor and sees Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown breaks into the Robot Museum.

"Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown are attacking the Robot Museum! You three need to get down their now!"

"We're on it!

_**BWOO-WIP**_

**Robot Museum**

_**BWOO-WIP**_

The brothers materialized in the front hall of the robot museum and immediately saw signs that Simian and Brown had been here. As they travelled further into the museum, they pass through statues of the Robot Masters from Mega Cat 1-5 including Mega Cat, his brothers and Proto Cat when they heard a glass being smash. They rush through the museum until they reached the rotunda where Simian and Brown hovering in her saucer with a replica of Tina Rex. Below him Vibe, Underbyte were fighting a fat clown robot.

"Ah, Mega Cat and siblings, so nice of you to join us!" Dr. Simian said with and evil grin. "I wanted a chance to express my anger on you for what you've done to my creation, although I suppose I should be used to it by now."

Vibe yelled. "Get him Mega Cat!" as he dodged the clown's attempted body slam.

Simian laughed and said "Oh I don't think he'll be worrying about me once he realizes the danger at the Watterson's lab. My Sniper Kat's will give them a warm welcome."

"What! Simian you mother-

"Ah ah ah language Mega Cat. Now would you excuse us we must flee and you guys better hurry because I think my Sniper Kat's are already at your front door MWHAHAHA! "

Dr. Simian closed the hatch of her saucer and rocketed up and out; showering everyone below with broken glass.

Vibe exclaimed "We'll finish of this circus clown! You guys save your home!"

"Thanks Vibe! Good luck to you!"

"Darwin! Jet Mode!" Darwin transformed into fishjet, Mega Cat got on top of him and flew out of the museum along with Mega-Dan riding his hover board. They raced to Watterson Labs at top speed and soon caught up with Sniper Kats driving in hover van.

"It's Mega Cat I'll blast him!" One of Sniper Kat open the back door and starting firing on them but they dodge it. Mega Cat equipped his _**Hyper Bomb**_ and throws it inside the van.

"Ahh sh—

The van explode causing it to crash into the streets. Suddenly two more flying van came out of nowhere and began shooting from behind.

"They should really banned these flying vans!" Mega Cat said while dodging their beams.

All the sudden both vans exploded by a powerful charge shot. They turn to find where that charge shot come from and found that it was Proto Cat standing on the roof of a nearby. Mega Cat and Mega-Dan land on rooftop next to Proto Cat.

"Proto Cat! I'm guessing you heard Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown escape from prison."

"Yes and I heard that you've beaten Simian's robots."

"Yep."

"Well I have got some news for you. There are four more Robot Masters attacking Elmore."

"What?! Oh come we just beaten her Robots how could she built more Robot Masters less than a day?"

"I don't know but you guys better get going. One Robot Master is located in the sewers, the second is at the Nuclear Plant, third located at the Water Treatment Plant and the final one is located at the Savage Woods.

"Okay thanks."

"Oh and one more thing Gumball when you reach to the Water Treatment Plant I need to speak with you in private."

"About What?"

"When you get there I'll tell. See you there."

_**BWOO-WIP**_

"Ah…okay." Mega Cat and Mega-Dan took off and headed to the first Robot Master hideout.

**Vibe and Overbyte owned by Master DA**

**Proto Cat owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	7. Chapter 7: Fire In The Sky

_**Chapter 7: Fire in the Sky**_

As our heroes flies to the Nuclear Planet, they spotted police cars, ambulances and fire trucks headed towards the bridge. They follow the vehicles to see what's going on at the bridge. They reach to the bridge and spotted a Robot Master that looks like a firefly with a flame thrower for his left arm and has flames painted all over his body causing mayhem.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

"Garfield! Dr. Simian order us to go to the Nuclear Plant not attacking the bridge."

"Well Simian is not here. Beside this is more fun than going to the Plant and be stationed my position for Mega Cat's arrival!" Garfield said to the Sniper Kat.

"Garfield! We got a problem! Mega Cat is here and he's not alone!"

"Well this should be fun. Alright boys let's give them a warm welcome HAHAHA!"

Every single Sniper Kats blasted Mega Cat and Mega-Dan. They dodge their blaster and Mega Cat quickly switch to Super Shape and throws his circle blades multiple time. The blades sliced their blasters in half making the Sniper Kats run away like cowards, some even jump off the bridge and swim to shore.

"Useless goons!" Garfield said slowly floating down "So Mega Cat and siblings. Let me ask you a question. How do you want to die? The quick…incineration flash of an EXPLOSION?! Or…a nice SLOW BURN?! Garfield aim his flame thrower and blazed at them but they got out of the way.

"How about neither." Mega Cat answered. He quickly switch to Electric Wire and grab hold of Garfield's foot. Garfield tries to remove the chain but failed so he decided to give Mega Cat a thrill ride. He took off dragging Mega Cat with him.

"GUMBALL!"

As Garfield flies around, Mega Cat struggles to hang on until he got hit by street pole, Garfield manage to unhook the chain of his foot. Mega Cat fell to the ground, Mega-Dan and Darwin rush in in and help him up.

"You okay?" Darwin asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Melting! Their MELLLTINNNNGGG!" Garfield began blazing the entire area but luckily Mega Cat and others hide behind a van.

"Dante you still got those Ice grenades mom built." Mega Cat asked Mega-Dan.

"Yeah I do but I only have two left." Dante answered holding out two ice grenades. "But I don't think these things will work on him."

"Who said we're going to toss him." Mega Cat grabbed the ice grenades. "Keep him busy, I got a plan."

Mega-Dan and Darwin got out of cover and begin attacking Garfield. "You say arsonist. I say…arsonISTE." Garfield continue blazing them and tossing explosives on them but they keep dodging. "C'mon baby let me hear you scream! HAHAHA!" Garfield laughed.

Mega Cat manage to sneak behind Garfield without any notice. Mega Cat was ready in position, he jump grabbed him.

"GET! OFFF! ME!"

Garfield tries to get him off, Mega Cat planted the two ice grenades onto his wings. His wings got frozen, he crash to the streets and shattered his wings.

"Looks like you flying days are over."

Garfield stood up and begins blazing on them. "Take cover!" They hide behind a destroyed truck.

"Oooh, GOD, I'm good." Garfield said while blazing on the truck where Mega Cat and others are hiding. Garfield kept on doing what he was doing until he ran out of fuel.

"WHAT?! EMPTY! How could I be empty?!"

"Now's our chance!"

Everyone jump out and beat the crap out of Garfield until he was defeated. Mega Cat copy his weapon and gets his _**Fire Wave**_.

"Something tells me that this is the Robot Master we're supposed to fight at the Nuclear Plant."

"Could be. But we still have to go the Nuclear Plant, some of his goons are still there."

"Then let's go!" And so, our heroes have defeated Garfield and now headed towards Nuclear Plants.

**Garfield owned by me**

**Mega-Dan owned Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	8. Chapter 8: Bumo…Bumomomo!

_**Chapter 8: Bumo…Bumomomo!**_

After they secure the Nuclear Plant, they headed out to locate the next Robot Master. Proto Cat had mention that the second Robot Master is located at sewer and that's where they headed. They landed in the alley and saw a sewer cover, Mega Cat remove the cover and place it next to him.

"Alright he's down there, you guys ready?"

"No."

"What's wrong Darwin?"

"We don't know what's crawling in there! What if there's alligators?" Darwin shivered

"Darwin there are no such things sewer alligator and even if they do exist there probably one Simian's robots trying to scare trespasser. Now let's go!" Mega Cat said jumping down.

Mega-Dan jump down second leaving Darwin alone up here. But he knows he can't leave them down there by themselves so he jumps down and land next to Mega-Dan.

*Sniffing* Ugh…smells like ass down here." Mega-Dan said covering his nose.

"Of course it smells like ass it's a sewer. Now, how are we going to fine the Robot Master the sewer is like a maze."

"Maybe those arrow that are painted on the wall will lead us to him." They follow the arrows and take them further in the sewer. On the way, they were stop by group of Sniper Kats that were coming out of the water and start shooting at them. Mega Cat switch to Super Shape and created a giant triangle to block their attack, the bullets bounce back and hit all the Sniper Kats. His triangle disappear and they continue on following the arrows. The arrow is pointed to the left tunnel so they went left and reach to a sector.

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Mega Cat and siblings, at last we meet."

"Uh do we know you?"

"What? Are you serious it's Rob we fought at the streets last year?"

"Nope not ringing a bell."

"Well I'll make you remember!" Rob fired his Optic Beam but Mega Cat quickly created a square and reflected the optic beam and hit Rob defeated him.

They exited out of the sector and keep following the arrows, the arrows are now pointing up so Darwin transformed into a fishcoil and bounce up along with Mega Cat who was holding on to his head, Mega-Dan climb up the sewage-filled shaft. Robotic rats began crawling the sewers, Mega Cat and others equipped their buster and fired all the rats until every single one of them are destroy. The arrows are now pointing at the right tunnel so they took this path until they finally reach to the Robot Master's sector.

"We're here but where's the Robot Master?" Mega Cat asked

Without warning a goopy Robot Master phase throw the drain and attacks them from behind.

"What the?!" They turn and see a weird looking Robot Master, he's looks humanoid but his entire body is made out of sewer water and sludge, his eyes are bright color green and he had sign on his chest that says "I AM BROTH!"

"Bumo… Bumomomo! Bumomo Bumomomomo Bumo!"

"What the hell is that thing?!" Darwin pointed

"Well according to that sign his name is Broth but there's something that don't make sense Broth can't speak and he always carry that sign with him…why couldn't he say his name instead of saying "bumo."

"Bu, bumoooo?! Bu, bumomomomo?! Bumomomoooo!" Broth breaks himself apart and charge towards them but the brothers jump, duck, jump, jump, jump and duck. When Broth reforms back, Mega Cat quickly equipped his _**Fire Wave**_ and set Broth on fire. Broth was in pain but for a few seconds he mange to put himself out. Broth then created a bubble and throws it at the air, the bubble split apart into four pieces and tries to hit Darwin and Mega-Dan but they dodge it. All the sudden tiny smoke come out of ground after the bubble pops.

"Careful guys! This guy is toxic!" Broth was about throw another bubble into the ceiling until Mega Cat set him on fire again. Now he's screaming more pain but he quickly get rid of the fire and began firing an acid spray. Everyone makes a run for it, he keeps on spraying until he stops, he phase into the floor and phases out when he reach in front of him. He stretches both his arms, grabbed them and repeatedly slamming them on the floor.

"BWHAHA! Bumomomo! Bumo!"

As he keep on slamming them, Mega Cat burn his arm left forcing him to let go. Mega Cat blaze Broth all over his body he was burnt. He let go of his brother and fell down not before he said…

"Buumoo." Broth said shutting down. Mega Cat reach up to Broth and copy his_** Snot Bubble**_.

"Well that's that."

"Can we please get out of here now? This place smells like Mac n cheese and dog crap in here." Darwin said covering his nose. They left sector and follow the arrows back to the beginning point.

**Broth owned by me**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson **

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet.**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	9. Chapter 9: Let It Snow

_**Chapter 9: Let it Snow.**_

**Water Treatment Plant**

They made it to the Water Plant. Before they enter, they heard a whistle from their distance. They turn to look and see Proto Cat standing behind.

"So you guys made it good. Gumball I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah the talk. Darwin, Dante cover your ears and hum."

"What are we babies? *sigh* fine." Mega-Dan and Darwin covered their ears and start humming.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Mega Cat asked

"It's about Vibe."

"What about him?"

"I think Vibe is working with Dr. Simian."

"What?! No way! Vibe has been helping since the day we meet!"

"But we don't know anything about him plus have you notice Vibe just happen to show up when Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown escape from prison."

"Coincidence."

"Yeah right."

"Look Proto Cat Vibe is a good bot have I ever been wrong before." Proto Cat was about answer that but Mega Cat cut her off.

"Don't answer that."

"Look all I'm saying is that Vibe looks very suspicious and he might pull a stunt on you guys so don't let your guard down." Proto Cat said. And with that, Proto Cat teleport somewhere else. Mega-Dan and Darwin stop humming, took their hands off their ears and join with Mega Cat.

"So what was all that about?" Darwin asked Mega Cat.

"Oh don't worry about it's nothing now come on we got a Robot Master to catch."

They rush into plant see that all the water have been frozen, there's snow on the ground and Sniper Kat's are now calling Frosty Cat dressing as an Eskimo. The Frosty Kats spotted Mega Cat and siblings running towards them, they aim their arm cannons at the Watterson's and freezes them but luckily they jump to the side and Mega Cat equipped his Fire Wave and shoot all the Frosty Kats. Suddenly, flying penguins dropping ice bombs on their heads.

"Flying penguins now I see everything." Mega Cat said avoiding the bombs while burning the penguins.

With all the penguins destroyed, they continue on. They stop right next to the pump station when an abominable snowman shows up and he raised both of his arms and slammed them on the ground created a quake. They were paralyzed by the quake so they tumble to the ground. Mega Cat got back up and run towards him, the abominable snowman charged and was about to make a punch but Mega Cat slide underneath him and shoots him in the back when he switch back to normal. They proceed on shooting more Frosty Kats until they reach to control room where the Robot Master is at. As they enter inside they spotted Vibe and Underbyte, they rush in and help them out.

"Vibe! Underbyte! Are you guys alright?! Did the Robot Master did this to you?"

"No it wasn't the Robot Master…it was the SSN-001. We were locating the Robot Master's sector until he ambush us. We tried to fight back but he was too strong for us."

"Don't worry we'll take of this SSN-001 once all of Simian's bots are defeated. In the meantime you're going to Watterson Lab so Dr. Watterson could patch you and your partner up."

"Really you do that. Thanks man. I'm glad that I have a friend like you."

"Mega-Dan take him back home and meet us at the next Robot Master's sector."

"You got it." Mega-Dan carried Vibe and teleported back home along with his partner Overbyte.

"Alright let's go in." As they went further inside the control room they reach to the Robot Master's sector. Inside the sector, a young little girl that looks like a polar bear wearing a blue Eskimo name Krystal is sitting on the monitor, swinging her legs while humming to the song called "Let it go." She stop humming and drop down.

"Good job getting this far, kitty cat! As a reward, how about I play with you for a bit?"

"You prefer drippy-drippy? Or how about chilly-willy? Take your pick and bring it on! KYAAAHAHAHAHA!" Krystal laughed.

She equipped her buster and start spraying them with water. Mega Cat and Darwin slide and jump away from the water until the water turn to ice. They shoot the ice but ultimately they got hit by Krystal's _**Crystal Ice**_.

"I'm bored you guys are not even trying."

"Hey you didn't give us a chance." Mega Cat and Darwin began shooting at Krystal but she dodge and shoots more Crystal Ice. Darwin got frozen but Mega Cat melted the ice when he switch from normal buster to Fire Wave.

"Now you're gonna get it you little brat." Mega Cat fired his Fire Wave and burn Krystal. Krystal put herself out and start shooting some more Crystal Ice. Mega Cat melt her Ice and blazed Krystal until she was finally defeated. Mega Cat free Darwin from his icy prison and copy Krystal's _**Crystal Ice.**_

"Just one more Robot Masters to go and then we're off to fight Simian, Brown and the mysterious SSN-001."

"Yeah!" Darwin cheered.

Darwin transformed in fishjet, Mega Cat hop on and took off to the next Robot Master's sector.

**Krystal owned by me**

**Proto Cat owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom **


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome To The Savage Park

_**Chapter 10: Welcome to the Savage Park Bub**_

**Watterson Labs**

Everyone at Watterson labs was excited to see Vibe and Overbyte. "It's nice to see you Vibe, I'm Doctor Watterson this is Richard, Anais, you already know Dante and Chozo."

"Sup." Chozo greeted himself.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Dante when you join back to your brothers, tell Gumball that the Exe Armor is just about done."

"Okay."

"And tell him that I'm just finishing it up."

"Excuse me." Vibe interrupted. "What's the Exe Armor?"

"It's an upgrade that will make Gumball stronger and allow him to move faster than he ever was."

"Nice I'll go tell him right away."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"Alright Vibe let's get you fix up."

Back with Mega Cat and Darwin, they reach to the Forest of doom. They trekked through the forest killing these creatures that were about to attack them until they were stop at a gate. They look up and see sign that's said "Savage Park."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

"I'm back guys. Oh and Gumball mom said that your armor will soon be ready."

"Oh sweet can't wait to try that bad boy out." Mega Cat said happily. Mega Cat open the gates and they enter the park. The sun was quickly setting which meant that an ambush was more likely to be successful.

"Hey look there something written on this tree." Mega Cat read the message on the tree and it's said… "Hey bubs, this is Gulo I just kidnap these trespassers and if you don't hurry I'm going to kill the hostages one by one."

Mega Cat finish reading and rush further into the park. They blasted more creatures until they were stop upon a group of Sniper Kats. They fire everything they got on our heroes but they were quickly blown to pieces by their busters. They reach to a sector where they see Rob in a fighting position.

"Guess who?"

"Oh it's you again Gaub." Mega Cat said with his arm crossed.

"Rob…Rob it's Rob! How many times do I have to tell you it's Rob?!"

"Look cyclops we in a hurry so do us both a favor shut down."

"Listen jackass for the last time it's—

"Bob."

"Rob!"

"Ahh Laub."

"No no no."

"Lob."

"No."

"Robbie."

"Rob!"

"Sob!"

"NONONO!"

*Clearing his throat* Cindy." Mega Cat said with a smirk.

"THAT'S IT!" Rob starts firing his Optic Beam but Mega Cat switch Super Shape, created a square, reflected the beam and hit Rob in the chest defeated.

"Sheesh does this guy ever heard of sense of humor." They exited out of the sector and shoots more of the creatures. Dinosaurs eggs are in their way, the eggs were about to hatch so Mega Cat and siblings destroy all the eggs before they hatch.

They reach to the Robot Master's sector and spotted the hostages in the cage. Mega Cat blast the lock and everyone push the heroes out of the way and run out of the sectors.

"You're welcome! Boy, that's gratitude for ya!" Mega Cat said angrily. Then he heard something move in the tree's branches. He looked up and a short light yellow, blue and black robot sitting in the lower branches. His appearances looks exactly like a wolverine and he has long sharp claws.

"So much of killing my hostages." Gulo growled. "Oh well killing you guys will cheer me up."

He dove at Mega Cat with his claws extended and the blue bomber barely had time to dodge. Gulo bounced off and lunged at Mega Cat's back. Mega Cat had to drop to the ground order to avoid the lethal nails. Mega Cat stood up quickly to find his foe directly in front of him. He swiped through the air with vicious speed. Mega Cat screamed as the nails penetrated his stomach, leaving deep gashes.

Mega-Dan and Darwin join in the battle and fired a barrage of energy shots that will knocked Gulo backwards but the agile predator quickly leapt into the air released a mass of red goo that cemented on Mega-Dan and Darwin. They struggled to no avail and knew that Gulo had them corner.

"Huh that actually did cheer me up." Gulo smirked. "You two will be the first to go."

But the attack never came when Mega Cat tackle him from the side and having a savage wrestling match. Gulo tries to claw his face but he keeps on missing when Mega Cat punch him.

"Bub…you got three seconds to get off me or else I'll rip your circuits out."

While they still tussle each other, Mega-Dan felt the sticky substance was already was already dissolving but it wasn't going fast enough. He switch to Electric Wire and attach the goop in an attempt to speed it up and it worked; he was free. He did the same thing to Darwin as they restored mobility came not a moment too soon as Gulo managed to throw Mega Cat off of himself and slashed open his side.

"Now you made me mad bub…It's time to die." As Gulo was about to finish him off he was grabbed by Mega-Dan and Darwin. He struggled to get them off but it was no used.

"Thanks guys. Now it's time put this animal on ice." Mega Cat equipped his Crystal Ice and froze Gulo into a block of ice. Mega-Dan then charged his buster and blow Gulo into pieces. Mega Cat grab his arm and copy his _**Steel Claw**_ he then tumble down on the ground. His brothers hurried to his and examined he's damage. He was hurt badly and was in immediate need of repairs.

"Don't worry bro we'll take you back home so mom could fix you."

"Again thanks guys."

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Watterson Labs…**

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

They ran into the house to seek their mother's help. When they reach to the main laboratory, they halted in a shock as they surveyed the ransacked room. Richard, Anais and Chozo are with Dr. Watterson helping her repairing the damage Proto Cat.

"Gumball, Darwin, Dante thank god your home."

"What the heck happen here? Who did this?" Mega Cat asked

"It was Vibe and Overbyte." Dr. Watterson answered.

Mega Cat, Mega-Dan and Darwin felt their jaws drop from this horrible revelation.

**Gulo owned by me**

**Chozo owned by Jonathanelrod/BeesandBats**

**Lexy Watterson/Proto Cat owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom **


	11. Chapter 11: Simian's Fortress

_**Chapter 11: Simian's Fortress**_

"Vibe?" Bu…bu…but I thought he was our friend!" Mega Cat stammered

"Yeah" Darwin agreed "He seem like a nice guy."

"I can't believe it he would something like this after everything he's done and that talk we have."

"What talk?" Mega Cat asked

"Like I told you it's personal."

"It was apparently all an act." Dr. Watterson stated as she finishing up repairing Proto Cat. "As soon as he was repaired, he trashed the lab and took the Exe Armor. Proto Cat shows up and tries to stop him but she was no match for him."

Mega Cat groaned. Not only was Vibe's a traitor but now he held a very powerful weapon. He kicked a table and it shattered against the wall.

"Gumball calm…" Dr. Watterson began but Mega Cat cut her off.

"I won't calm down!" He raged. "I'm so sick of all of this! First Simian endangers the world for the umpteenth time, then Dr. Brown and The Wilsons kidnaps our friends and now, just when I think I have a new friend, that friend betrays us!"

Anais put her hand on her brother's shoulder and said "Gumball." Mega Cat turn his head and look down at his little sister. "This is hard for us too. I know that you fell it the most but remember the world needs you and that we're always here to support you."

Mega Cat thought of all the people counting on him, including the Robot Masters from Mega Cat 1 and 4 including Jamie, and realized that he couldn't afford to break down. He had to stay strong for those who couldn't.

"Thanks Anais; I almost lost my cool there."

"What are slightly annoying but loveable sisters for?"

Before Mega Cat could answer, Richard burst into the room "We've got him! I tracked down the Exe Armor and have the location of Simian's new base."

"Then I'll go immediately."

"Not without us." Mega-Dan said.

"Sorry guys but not this time I need to go alone. Chozo E-Tank." Chozo toss an E-Tank to Mega Cat and drinks it.

"Hang on Mega…if you're going to fight Vibe and the two Doctors you're going to need this."

"What your theme song?"

"No dingus my shield." Proto Cat handed her shield to her brother.

"Your Protoshield I can't take this it's yours."

"It's ok. Take it. And…watch your back."

"I will. Okay mom beam me to her fortress."

"You got it son." Dr. Watterson head to the monitors to set the coordinates to Simian's Fortress. "Good luck my gummypuss."

"Ugh, don't call me tha—

_**BWOO-WIP!**_

**Simian's Fortress…**

Mega Cat had teleported at the front gate. He gazed the sight at her new fortress. "When did Simian have the time to build this?" Mega Cat asked to himself.

The front gate was wide open; of course it was, Simian and Brown wanted him to enter so they could kill him. He knew it was a trap and he could have just fine another way in but a desire to end this quickly caused him to walk into the grand entrance hall with a staircase opposite them. As soon he did he started dodging security lasers and falling blocks.

"Better head to the stairs!" Mega Cat said. "Well…at least they won't hit us hereeeeeeeeeee!" The final word became a scream as the steps flattened into a slide and he hurtled into a trap door. Mega Cat was deposited into a large but well lit cavern.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Then I suppose you weren't expecting me."

"What the…Tina Rex!" Indeed it was Tina Rex but not as he remembered her. She now has a torso for her new body, has a large claw for her left arm having treads for her feet.

"Close. I'm the new improve Tina but you can call me **Seismic**."

"Cool name…but your still Tina Rex in my book, so what can you do?"

"This!" Her body hovered off of the ground and slammed back down with so much force blocks of stone rained down from the ceiling. Mega Cat frantically dodged them as Seismic raced at him. He was scooped up in the massive claw and brutally thrown upwards. He screamed as his body slammed against the roof and plummeted back to the ground.

"Did that hurt? Does gummypuss want his mommy?"

"Shut up!" Mega Cat equipped his Electric Wire, launch it and attach to her chest. He activated it and electrocute Seismic but here's the strange the Electric Wire didn't do a darn thing usually Tina is weak against Electricity but now…

"Nice little sting you got there…Wanna see mine." Tina swing herself and whack him with her tail.

Mega Cat crash against the wall, he got back up when he felted the ground shake and knew that it was about to rain boulders. He was struck by a crazy idea as one fell very close by. Mega Cat switch to Steel Claw and slash the boulder to Seismic smashing her.

"Augghhh! You'll regret that Mega-dweeb." She lunged at Mega Cat but he move out of the way. The hulking machine hit the wall hard causing yet more debris to fall but Mega Cat was ready for it; he used his Steel Claw and sent a larger boulder careening into Seismic's back. A sickening crunch was heard and the robot moved no more.

"At least I know why Dr. Simian breaks into the Museum. Now to the next sector." Mega Cat said exted out of the room.

**Chozo owned by Jonathanelrod/BeesandBats**

**Lexy Watterson/Proto Cat owned by Lexboss**

**Mega-Dan owned by Dante Watterson**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom **


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight Continues

_**Chapter 12: The Fight Continues**_

Mega Cat panted as the large turtle sparked and sputtered. He knew he could win if he could only hit it once more. The turtle opened its mouth and released a stream of fire which Mega Cat dodged but once again the turtle's body rose into the air leaving behind a sort of bunker from which smaller robotic turtles emerged. He knew by now that those things were small but deadly and so he started blasting. Each of the baby robot exploded with surprising force and Mega Cat was struck with an idea that he felt stupid for not thinking of before.

Mega Cat purposely left one small turtle intact for the main body to reform. The head and shell rejoined the main body and spat more fire at Mega Cat who dodge rolled next to a wall. Mega Cat lunged and equipped his Snot Bubble, the turtle open his mouth and was about fire a beam but Mega Cat fired a bubble, clogged the turtle's mouth and finally his head explode.

He left the room and continue on finding Vibe until he spotted by Rob yet again but this time he's pissed.

"No more fooling around Mega Cat." Rob said angrily. "This time I'm going to—

Rob got cut off when Mega Cat shoot him in the chest, defeated him. While running, few Sniper Kats came out of the corner and starts shooting. Mega Cat used his sister shield to block their blast. He doesn't want to waste his time fighting the Sniper Kats so he keeps on running while blocking their blast until he reach to a sector. The door slammed and a robotic monstrosity descended from the ceiling. It was a massive skull with the Japanese kanji for "certain killing" written on the roundels framing its horned forehead.

"You shall not go any further Mega Cat." The skull boomed. "I. HannyaNED^2, will be your doom!"

"HannyaNED^2! Boy that's hard to say."

"Silence filth! You will die!" It began floating towards Mega Cat with missiles shooting from its mouth. Our hero ran and swerved around the missiles. Mega Cat turned and fired but the shots just bounce off.

"You all have weak points; I just need to find it."

An energy shot struck HannyaNED^2 in the eyes and it gasped it pain. It responded by releasing round bombs from behind the kanji panels. They exploded and the smoke cleared to reveal no trace of the blue hero.

"Hey dingus, I'm up here!" HannyaNED^2 massive eyes turned to see Mega Cat standing on a platform. "Here, a gift from me!"

He fired off a Charge Shot that hit home and HannyaNED^2 screamed. It fired more missiles from its mouth. Mega Cat jumps off the platform, equipping his Steel Claw and stab the machine in the head. He keeps stabbing until he was dead.

"Wow Mega Cat that was gruesome even for you."

Mega Cat turned to face Vive who was marching towards him with Overbyte at his side. Anger boiled inside the Blue Bomber as he gazed upon his newest enemy.

"You don't look very pleased to see me. I can't imagine why."

"I trusted you damn it and you betrayed me! You pretended to be my friend just to steal the Exe Armor."

"Yeah that about covers it I guess. You pathetic! I don't need friends like you; all I care about is power and being the strongest."

"In that case I suppose there's only one way to settle this."

"Right you are. I suppose I owe your mother a bit of gratitude as her invention will help me turn you into scrap."

Vibe began to glow as Overbyte takes a step back. A blinding flash filled the room and then there was Vibe transformed. He had wings and his helmet had turn purple. "Now _Mega-dweeb _time to die!"

**Vibe and Overbyte owned by Master DA**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom **


	13. Chapter 13: Prey Vs Predator

_**Chapter 13: Prey Vs Predator**_

Mega Cat stared in horror at Vibe who is wearing his Exe Armor that he had Dr. Simian remodel it. Then he gulped and said "Bring it on!"

Vibe rose into the air and slammed into Mega Cat so fast that he didn't even see him coming. In the next instant he was battered by Vibe's super charged fist.

"Incredible! Such power, such speed" Vibe uttered in awe of his new skills "This is absolutely intoxicating!"

"I can still beat you. Have taste of Hyper Bomb!" Vibe dodged his bomb. As Vibe fired a plasma shot, Mega Cat pull out his sister shield and blocked the destructive blast. Mega Cat was about to equipped his buster when Vibe's fist broke through striking Mega Cat right in the chest.

Mega Cat stood back up and fired a Crystal Ice but Vibe dodged so quickly he seemed to not have even moved. He fired another plasma shot that brushed against Mega Cat as he flew to the side.

"What the hell am I going to do now? Come on Gumball think." After a few seconds of thinking, he come up with an idea. "I got it…but I'm not sure it's gonna work but I gotta try."

Vibe was upon him firing plasma right into his face. The hero fell back a bit, slammed to the ground and Vibe landed on him hard.

"You are nothing." He taunted still standing on his enemy chest. "I can't believe that Dr. Simian has so much trouble disposing of trash like you. I'm faster, stronger and smarter than you'll ever be."

"I not-so-respectfully disagree especially with smarter."

"Why's that?" Vibe asked with an eye roll.

"Because you're standing on a robot who can copy abilities!" He grabbed Vibe's ankle and went to work.

"Let go of me you brat! Let go I say!" Vibe pulled free and shot into the air. Mega Cat struggled to his and stand in his fighting position.

"Let's even the odds. I hope this works." He whispered to himself. He began charging the weapon that he copies from Vibe. A flashing light filled the room and then there was Mega Cat in his transformation. Mega Cat was now red with wing like shapes protruding from his shoulders. "Holy crap it works. Okay Vibe, you know you never even tried for a fair fight so maybe you know that I'm stronger."

"Shut up!"

Mega Cat rose into the air and fired his own charged fist towards Vibe who found he was no longer fast enough to dodge.

"Ugh!"

Before Vibe could recover Mega Cat was upon him. He punched and pummeled every inch of Vibe he could reach letting his fists vent the rage he felt. Rage at all Vibe had done to Mega Cat and his family. Rage at the trust that he had been forever shattered.

Finally Vibe managed to fire a plasma shot at point blank range causing Mega Cat to feel real pain. Vibe punched him in the face but Mega Cat smiled. "That wasn't nearly as strong as before; you're weakling."

Mega Cat fired another charged fist at his enemy and Vibe was forced against a wall. "H-How are you doing this? I'm…much stronger than you! That's how I was built."

"Maybe the difference is our reasons for fighting. You do everything for your own power and pride while I'm fighting for the safety of those who can't fight for themselves. Those reasons show in battle and it's them that decided the victor."

"No! Power is everything! It's always about power!"

Mega Cat didn't speak; he simply channeled all of his power into his fist and let it fly. It tore right through Vibe and he screamed as light filled the room. A thud heard and when the light faded Vibe transformed back to normal. Vibe still had a hole in his stomach. "But…but…I'm…the…strong…est" Vibe flopped to the ground, Overbyte rush to his friend and carry him out of the sector not before he growled at Mega Cat.

Mega Cat, still in his Exe Armor felted the mixture of satisfaction and sorrow before moving into the next sector.


	14. Chapter 14: Refights

_**Chapter 14: Refights**_

At the next area of the fortress, Mega Cat spotted an elevator platform and went on it. He step on the button and the platform took him to a lower level. The elevator stop when he sees two capsules in both side, he doesn't know which one he should go first so he choose the left room.

The left capsule features a robot master that looks like polar bear wearing a blue eskimo name Krystal.

"KYAAAHAHAHA! Payback time Mega-jerk."

"Krystal? Didn't I burn you?"

"Yes but my mistress fix me up I'm good as new."

"Great just what I need, a boss rush." Mega Cat said in and angry tone.

"Your finish." She equipped her and start spraying water on him. Mega Cat pull out his and block her spray.

"Hey no fair you got a shield." She said while spraying water. "Okay let's try something different." She change her buster from water to ice and start spraying ice on his shield.

While she keeps on spraying ice, Mega Cat equipped his Fire Wave and turn Krystal into a burn toast. Mega Cat exited out of the capsule and went to the next one.

The Right capsule features a wolverine type Robot Master Name Gulo.

"I'm going to slice you into silicon bub."

"Hey that's Zack bits."

"So."

"So? If Zach was here he would so your ass."

"Well he's not here now shut up and fight me."

"Fine fine."

"GRRRAAAAAAA!" Gulo charged right at him while equipped his long sharp claws. While charging, Mega Cat switch to Crystal Ice and froze Gulo into a block of ice. He then switch back to his normal buster and blast Gulo into pieces.

As Mega Cat exited out the exited out of the capsule and got back to the platform its starts going down until it stop when he saw two more capsules. He went to the right this time. Inside, a Robot Master that has a cartoon bomb for a head name Mickey was waiting for him.

"Nobody makes a fool at me and gets away with it!" Mickey pull out two bombs and throws it at Mega Cat. Mega Cat knows Mickey is easy to defeat so he decided not to equip his Super Shape instead he jumps in the air and kick both bombs back to Mickey.

"Ahh crap not again."

***BOOM***

Mickey fell down and black out. Mega Cat exited out of the capsule and enter the second one. The left capsule features a firefly theme Robot Master.

"Miss me Megababe!" Garfield start blazing on him but Mega Cat took cover. He then equipped his Snot Bubble and fired on Garified.

"What's this!? Mega Spit!"

Mega Cat got out of cover, switch from Snot Bubble to Super Shape and throws the circle blades at him slicing his arm cannon and his wings. He crash to the ground and pass out in defeat. With that Mega Cat warp back to the elevator and its starts going down. It stop when he sees two more capsules.

"Let's try the left one."

Mega Cat enter the capsule and saw a blue humanoid male robot name Geo is holding his Shape sword.

"Mega Cat, you and I have some unfinished business."

"Oh you still upset that I kick your ass sorry about."

"Sorry doesn't count when I'm about slay you." He equipped his skates and skate towards him but Mega Cat trips him causing him to slip and fall down. Mega Cat equipped his Electric Wire, wrap him around his waist and swing him around the sector until he let go.

"WAHHHH!" Geo crashed into a wall making him unable to escape.

"Five down three more to go." He exited out of the capsule and went the next one. The Right capsule features a pink humanoid female robot that looks like her brother Geo named Millie.

"I'll see if your operating's up to spec." Millie used her electric ponytail to attack him but Mega Cat dodge it. She used the same move again but this time she got her ponytails stuck on the floor. Mega Cat equipped his Steel Claw and cut off her ponytail.

"AHHHH! MY HAIR! My beautiful hair." She sobbed

Mega Cat change back and blasted her into bits. He warped back to the platform and lower him down to the last level. He choose the left capsule and it beamed him into Maio's sector.

"这一次，我会暗恋你的男孩蓝."_(This time I'll crush you blue boy.)_

*Sigh*

Maio's horn grew larger, he began charging right at Mega Cat but instead of dodging he trips him causing him to crash to the wall.

"This is just sad." Mega Cat equipped his Hyper Bomb and throws it at him. The Bomb explode and Maio is in pieces. He warped back and enter the last capsule. The final capsule features a green goopy robot named Broth.

"Bumomomo. Bumomo."

"Speak English man. I can't understand the word your saying."

"Bumomo. Bumomomo!"

"God your worst as that goat Robot Master I fought but at least he had subtitles."

Broth throws green blob at Mega Cat but got out of the way. Mega Cat equipped his Fire Wave and burn Broth.

"BWAHH!" Broth screamed. He quickly put himself and start spraying Mega Cat with acid but luckily he avoided and start frying Broth. Broth put himself out again and start charging, Mega Cat decided switch to Crystal Ice because he wants to save his Fire Wave so he can use it on Dr. Simian and Brown's machine. He shoot's a Crystal Ice on Broth and froze him into a block of ice. Now that he's defeated, he warps to next area of the fortress.

"That's all of Simian's bots…now to face Dr. Simian." Mega Cat said running to the room.

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	15. Chapter 15: The Fate of Dr Simian

_**Chapter 15: The Fate of Dr. Simian **_

Mega Cat found himself in a completely dark room. He was walking slowly with all his senses turned for the slightest movement. Suddenly the lights flared and Mega Cat found himself standing in front of a large baboon skull on legs. The eyes were windows and two were open revealing Dr. Simian and Dr. Brown.

"We meet again Mega Cat. We love the new look but we don't think it suits our battle." A beam of light engulfed Mega Cat and he screamed until he changes back to his normal armor.

"That's better now we can fight like old times."

"This is the last time Wily! It ends now!"

Simian's Machine lowered on hydraulic legs before bouncing back up and almost landing on our hero. Mega Cat ran to the other side of the sector and the machine bounced after them.

"Is that the best you can do? This is the most pathetic one yet."

"Not quite; I can do this too." The machine released a couple of little clones which Mega Cat instantly dispatched with his buster. Then Mega Cat used Electric Wire on the machine and smiled as he watched Simian receive a painful jolt.

"No one hurts my Lucy! Take this!" The machine jumped again but Mega Cat dodged and hit them with another Electric Wire. The whole thing was smoking and sputtering by now.

"One more time, Electric Wire!"

The machine exploded and Simian was nowhere to be seen. All he found is an unconscious Dr. Brown laying on the ground. "That's weird; where'd she go?"

"Look up."

Mega Cat looked up and saw that Simian was sitting inside a new battle UFO. "Feast your eyes on the ultimate Simian capsule and despair!"

The capsule can vanished and reappeared in another part of the room instantly releasing four glowing balls. A yellow one struck Mega Cat and electricity surged through his body. The capsule vanished and reappeared releasing the balls again. This time Mega Cat was struck by a blue one and was instantly frozen. He couldn't move when a red ball flew towards him and melted the ice but also set him on fire.

The flames didn't last long but Mega Cat was already severely weakened. Now he understood why the machine had been so weak; Simian had this monstrosity waiting behind it.

"Ha ha ha! I have waited for this day for a long time. It is the day that you finally die by my hand."

"I haven't given up yet! You will be stopped!"

Mega Cat starts firing his blast on to her capsule. Unfortunately only a few hit before it teleported again. When it reappeared Mega Cat managed to hit it with a Circle blade but it had virtually no affect.

"Now, Crystal Ice!"

The ice worked but the capsule began to thaw immediately. It tired more colored balls and Mega Cat was electrocuted. "I don't have time to try fancy tricks. I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way!"

Simian released another wave of energy balls but Mega Cat fired a charge shot at the glass cockpit. It cracked and Wily screamed in rage. Mega Cat fired again but the capsule vanished. It slammed into our hero from behind and Mega Cat was thrown off but he got back on his feet and throws a Hyper Bomb at the cracked cockpit. The glass dome shattered and Simian fired a yellow ball at him but luckily he dodge it and throws another Hyper Bomb at her capsule. The bomb exploded and destroyed her control, the capsule crashed to the ground with Simian rolling to Mega Cat's feet.

"Okay, I give up. Sorry about all the trouble. I'll go quietly…

She glanced up into Mega Cat's face and saw only a mask of rage, his buster pointed right at the mad scientist.

"Wha-What are doing?"

"I'm going to do what I should have done long ago. Once this is done the world will never again be plagued by you and your creations."

"You won't do it. Robots are one thing but you would never harm any lifeform."

"WOULDN'T I! He screamed as he shoved the buster closer to Simian's face. For the first time on her life she started to feel terrified.

"Please don't…have mercy."

Mega Cat gazed into the frightened eyes and tried to ignore her stirring conscience. This was right, this was necessary. Yet the seconds stretched on and he still hadn't done it.

Suddenly Overbyte teleported in besides Dr. Simian who grabbed the shark and they vanished. Mega Cat gasped and Vibe appeared.

"He who hesitates is lost Mega Cat. Now you'll have to face the consequences of your soft heartedness if you make it out of this castle Fortress alive. Run!"

Vibe vanished and the floor began to shake. Mega Cat knew he had only seconds before the building went up in flames. He dove for unconscious Dr. Brown, picked him up, and teleported out. With them gone, Rob reach to Simian sector to fight of Mega Cat, he was so blinded with rage he doesn't even hear an alarm.

"MEGA CAT! YOU WILL NOT MAKE MOCKER AT ME! I WILL FIND YOU AND…where did everybody go?"

The bomb went off and Mega Cat materialized on the same cliff he had stood on earlier that day and watched as yet another Fortress destroyed. Mega Cat drag Dr. Brown and walks away from the sight as it continue exploding in a massive flames.

**Vibe and overbyte owned by Master DA**

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	16. Chapter 16: Keeping Evil at Bay

_**Chapter 16: Keeping Evil at Bay**_

**E.P.D (Elmore Police Department)**

"Man I'm hungry." Officer one said

"How about we gets some coffee and doughnuts." Officer two to said them. Doughnut Sheriff glared at officer two. "Uh did I say Doughnuts I mean Subways, let's go get some subways."

The conversation was interrupted when a damage Mega Cat enter the police department while dragging the unconscious Dr. Brown. Everyone look at him while he walked towards to Doughnut Sheriff and drop Dr. Brown in front of him.

"Here's Dr. Brown." Mega Cat said to Doughnut Sheriff.

Mega Cat starts leaving this place. But before he step outside Doughnut Sheriff Call him out.

"Wait Mega Cat. What about Dr. Simian?"

"She got away." Mega Cat said exiting out

**Three Days Later…**

Mega Cat felt so empty inside that he lock himself into his room at Watterson labs staring into space. His family and friends wants to try to cheer him up but he wants to be alone. Dr. Simian had escaped with two very dangerous allies and he had no idea where to start looking. The fighting would surly start again and once more innocent lives would be at risk. As he continue stare in blank, he heard a knock from his door.

"I told you I'm not coming out!"

"Gumball it's me, Carrie."

"Oh, but still I'm not coming out."

"Come on Gumball you've been inside your room for three days. Can you please come out so we can talk?"

"No!"

*Sigh* if you're not coming out then I guess I'll just have to come in and make you come out."

"Good luck with that because I lock the door so there is no way you could-" Gumball was debunked when Carrie phased through the door into his room.

"I should have seen that one coming." Gumball said to himself. "Look I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I understand but I also understand the talking about it is the only way you'll feel better."

*Sigh* okay fine…it's…it was all in vain. Simian is out there and she is going to try again."

"Yeah she will. But think of all the people you saved this time. Countless people would have died if you hadn't been there. It made a great deal of difference and was most certainly not in vain."

"But Carrie…I had her. I could have finish her when I had the chance…but I couldn't."

Carrie sighed deeply and said "If you had killed Dr. Simian would have been any better than her and her kind? Also it would not have been the end of anything. Dr. Simian is only one woman and there are any number of misguided people ready to take her place. All we can do is keep fighting and hope to keep evil at bay."

Gumball was speechless but Carrie smiled. "Oh and um here your mother told me to hand this to you." She handed Gumball a package which turned out to contain several cards and letters. One was signed by all the victims that were being torment from Millie and another was signed by a group of people Mega Cat had saved the Savage Woods. Ben's name was the biggest.

"When did this come?" Mega Cat asked quietly.

"Just now; this was with it." She laid down a yellow scarf and Mega Cat couldn't help but smile. Her loner twin sister could comfort him without even showing up in person.

"Thank you Lexy and especially you Carrie. I forgot what was truly important."

"It happens to the best of us."

Gumball nodded and hug her for being a true friend. Carrie was surprise at first but then she hug him back. After a few moments they look of each other with a blush on their cheeks.

"Well um…are you ready to come out?" Carrie asked Gumball while blushing

"Uh yeah I'm ready." Gumball answered her while blushing.

Gumball got up from his bed and unlock his door. As they got out of his room, his family rush in to see Gumball out of his room.

"You feeling okay Gumball?" Dr. Watterson asked Gumball

"Actually mom I feel more than okay. I feel fantastic because Simian had better be ready because when she strikes again I'll be there to stop her but I won't be doing alone you guys will be on my side. As long we can fight we'll be in front lines opposing the forces of evil."

**The Amazing World of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by Capcom**


	17. Epilogue: They came from outer space

_**Chapter 17: They came from outer space**_

Far out in space, two glowing, fiery beings are seen in battle, one red and one black. The Black figure dashes at the red and catches him on the side.

"Let's end this right now." The red one said

"I couldn't agree more." The black one said

They both dash towards each other, meeting in a large explosion. The black figure tries to escape by hurtling down to Earth, but the red one follows close behind.

**Back on earth…**

At the underground laboratory located here at the Science Center, Bobert is gazing out into space with the massive telescope. It is late at night here in Elmore, and it is the best time for stargazing. And Bobert could not be happier than right now.

"Magnificent! This is quite fascinating," He says to himself with his kind smile on his face, peeking through the telescope with his big left eye. "When the conflict with Dr. Simian is finally over, I do plan on traveling through space one day.

But in the middle of Bobert's stargazing, his eye catch something very unusual out in space… _two _unusual things to be exact. At this great distance, they appear to be two meteorite but these meteorite are different from the others, they are happen to be super-intelligent.

"What is this?" He says to himself in stunned amazement, trying to zoom the telescope on the objects tighter. "Oh, my goodness! I have never seen anything like this!"

As he continue gazing at them, the two meteors crash on into the dessert 10 miles away. Bobert grab a phone and call Dr. Watterson.

"Forgive me for interrupt your slumber. I discovery something and it's not from earth."

_**Who or what are those things that came from sky, are they friendly or foe? Well we're going to find in Mega Cat 8: The Sword of Heroism.**_


End file.
